darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Blink
Blink is a Dungeoneering boss monster that can be fought on the Warped floors of Daemonheim, beginning at floor 48 and requiring a Dungeoneering level of 95 to encounter and fight. He is a crazed human test subject, driven mad by his love for portal magic, which is prominent both in his behaviour and means of fighting. Blink's room has a distinctive appearance; there are 16 portals, 4 on each wall, and strangely coloured tiles on the ground in straight lines between them. A player can click on one of the coloured tiles (labeled as sunken pillars) to cause it to rise, revealing a pillar.' ' The fight At the beginning of the battle Blink cannot be harmed, he will appear at one wall portal and run across the room to the portal opposite it, spraying a steam-like area-based attack around him, which can hit for 6500+ damage, and can't be recoiled through Vengeance, but could be converted to healing with Resonance. While he is still running, it is recommended to have Protect from Missiles/Deflect Ranged on as it halfs the damage of his steam attack. Hiding behind a raised pillar or staying far enough away from him will fully negate the damage. In order to stop Blink's rampage and start damaging him, the team needs to raise one of the tile/pillars directly in his path. Once Blink hits it and stops, he will become attackable. Blocking Blink is the hardest part of this battle; only one pillar in the room can be raised by the party at any time, and there is only a short period of time in which to raise the pillar. In order to get advance warning for the route Blink will take, players can check the minimap; before the boss makes his run across the room, his yellow dot marker will appear at one of the portals for a second. As Blink only runs north and east, a team of 5 can spread out along the northern and eastern sides of the room, each person covering 2 pillars, with the 5th roaming or covering a spot if someone dies. Alternatively, a single player can stand in the north eastern corner of the room, wait for Blink to appear, and quickly run to raise a pillar in his path. This takes split-second timing, but it can be done by an experienced player. He has a special attack when stopped in which he will say "H...Here it comes..." followed by "Kapow!!" and he will shoot another steam attack at the player attacking him. This attack can hit over 5000 damage (note that this hit can be recoiled, so tanking it with Vengeance is an option). It cannot be fully blocked by prayers, but raising a pillar and hiding behind it will negate the damage. It is also possible to dodge this by teleporting out of the room or running far enough away from Blink. While stopped he may also shout "Magicinyaface!" and shoot an unblockable and undodgeable magic attack. His ranged attack consists of throwing a knife into a portal, in which it then reappears as many knives out of another, hitting everyone in the room, and his melee attack is when he stabs the player. Note that the clickable areas of the tiles are larger than the graphics of the tiles themselves, so players should try to use the minimap when moving around the room, to avoid accidentally raising a pillar. Once Blink is stopped, he becomes rather weak. Most players choose to Soul Split this form, since his offensive powers are negligible. He attacks with magic, ranged, and melee, but is inaccurate and will rarely hit very high except if he uses his "Kapow!" attack. It is also possible, although rare, that he can say "H...Here it comes...", and then teleport to resume running across the room. This will result in the special attack being used at the same time as his normal running attack. The combination of these attacks is capable of killing players instantly, even from full health with full tier 11 armour. It is advised to teleport from the room if this occurs. Blink will remain in his vulnerable state for only a little while, and then teleport away and resume running around the room. Using the Sundering Strike special attack of the melee Gorajo familiars can make this battle very fast, but familiars make it hard to raise the pillars in the room. Levels Drops Quotes Blink says the following quotes, all of which are voiced. * A face! A huuuge face! * A whole new world! * Aaahaahaha! * Ah! Grrrr... * Aha! Huh? Ahaha! * And a nice c...chianti! * Bli...bli.. * C...can't catch me! * Coo-coo-ca-choo! * Grrrr... * H..here it comes! (followed by) Kapow! * He saw me! * I... it's you. * I see you! * Magicinyaface! * More t...tea Alice? * Oof! * Over here! * See you all next year! * The...spire...doors...everywhere... * There's no place like home. * Where...who? Trivia *His examine text is a reference to the movie The Shining where the main character goes mad and writes 'all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy' over and over again. *One of Blink's quotes "More t...tea Alice?" is a reference to the Mad Hatter, a character from Alice in Wonderland. *One of Blink's quotes "And a nice c...chianti!" is a reference to Dr. Hannibal Lecter from Silence of the Lambs. *Blink's quote, "There's no place like home" is reference to The Wizard of Oz. *One of Blink's quotes "a whole new world!" is a reference to a song sung in the Disney movie Aladdin. *Blink's lin, "Coo-coo-ca-choo!" is a reference to the Beatles song "I Am the Walrus". *One of Blink's quotes "The Spire... doors... everywhere" is a reference to the portal-filled city of Sigil (also known as the City of Doors) which is located on a giant spire in the computer roleplaying game , which in turn originally appeared in the classic table-top RPG, Dungeons & Dragons. *It appears that Blink only spawns from the south or west sides and makes the runs to the north or east sides, so it is viable to only guard the northeast corner and its two adjacent pillars (other routes' steam attacks are out of range). nl:Blinkfi:Blink